wfbluefandomcom-20200215-history
Akjagara
The Akjagara are a pair of burst-fire bladed double-barreled pistols, both firing a bullet simultaneously per burst, and primarily focused on delivering damage. This weapon can be sold for Characteristics This weapon deals primarily damage. Advantages: *High damage. **High damage – effective against health. *Very high status chance. *High rate of fire. *Large magazine size. *Very low recoil. *Has a polarity. Disadvantages: *Low and damage – less effective against shields and armor. *Very low critical chance. *Low reload speed. *Linearly less efficient – sometimes a target may only die with three bullets, which requires an entire second burst to be fired. *Inefficient ammo economy. Tips *The Akjagara has a high chance of cutting corpses into pieces, similar to -focused melee weapons. This makes the Akjagara a prime candidate for a Desecrating Nekros to bring along, as the game considers the cut corpses as separate entities, essentially giving multiple corpses to desecrate from a single enemy and thus yielding more chances to create more drops. **Other known firearms which shares the same property are the Braton Prime, Flux Rifle, Grakata, Kohm, Latos (Lato, Lato Prime and Lato Vandal), Miter, Panthera, Tigris and Vastos (Vasto, Akvasto and Vasto Prime). *The Akjagara's fire rate can be better realized by binding the fire command to the mousewheel. * and are especially effective due to the Akjagara's high ratio of damage. Notes *A total of six fully crafted weapons are required to build the Akjagara, those being 2x Latos, 2x Boltos, 1x Akbolto, and 1x Dual Skanas. The total process of crafting the weapon will require at least two inventory slots. *The total crafting cost of the Akjagara, including the blueprint and crafting costs of its prerequisites, is Credits, 7''' Orokin Cells, '''4 Neurodes, 2''' Morphics, '''1,900 Polymer Bundles, 850 Ferrite, and 300 Alloy Plates, making it one of the weapons with the most numerous crafting materials required to build, and one of the most expensive in terms of Credit cost. **The total crafting time to build the Akjagara without rushing the construction is: 12 hours to build each Bolto separately for a total of 24 hours, 12 hours to build the Akbolto, and 12 hours to build the Akjagara for a total of 48 hours at minimum, assuming the Dual Skana needed was crafted at any time during the process. Trivia *Unlike most dual sidearms, the Akjagara is asymmetrical: the left pistol has its blade on top, while the right pistol has the blade on the bottom. **These blades are actually used to reload the weapons; catching the hook end of the blade and extending it forward, resulting in a reload. *Despite the barrels being in an over/under arrangement, the two shots will usually land side by side of each other. *The Akjagara is the fourth weapon after the Redeemer, Tipedo, and Panthera to require multiple different weapons as crafting components. **The Akjagara is also the first dual pistol weapon to require another dual weapon to be crafted, and the first dual weapon where its base crafting weapon components are not two of the single version of the weapon. *This is the fourth dual-wield sidearm that currently does not have a single counterpart, preceded by the Twin Gremlins, Akstiletto, and Akzani. *The Akjagara is based on the Tigris shotgun's design. The Redeemer gun blade continues this aesthetic with a similar appearance as well. **All three weapons can be purchased from the Razor Gunplay Bundle. Bugs *When performing a quick melee attack to initiate a Counterattack Finisher while the Akjagara is the active weapon, the Akjagara will appear to be used as the weapon to initiate the attack. However, the actual weapon used will also have its model show up during the attack as well. *When the weapon levels up, the level up glow effect only shows on the right gun, not the left gun. Media AkjagaraCodex.png|Akjagara in the Codex. SaHgcLL.jpg|Akjagara's Reinforcements poster TigrisRedeemerSet.png|The Akjagara compared alongside the Tigris and Redeemer. Tenno Reinforcements - Akjagara Warframe Akjagara, Another Fish in the Sea thequickdraw Warframe Akjagara A look at Warframe Akjagara Lets Max (Warframe) E26 - AkJagara + 150 Plat Winner The Most Expensive Weapon in Warframe! AKJAGARA BUILD - The Scroll Down Strat 3 forma - Warframe Patch History *Reduced the damage of the AkJagara in Conclave. *Mastery Rank increased from 3 to 8. *Converted to burst fire that fires two rounds simultaneously. *Status chance increased from 20% to 28%. *Critical chance increased from 5% to 6%. *Mag size increased from 24 to 36. *AkJagara's Conclave magazine reduced from 24 to 12. *The Akjagara is now available for use in Conclave. *Updated AKJagara’s store icon to display two pistols instead of one. *Introduced. }} Last updated: See also *Akbolto, the main prerequisite for the Akjagara. *Dual Skana, another prerequisite for the Akjagara. *Tigris, the primary counterpart to this weapon. *Redeemer, the melee counterpart to this weapon. fr:Akjagarade:Akjagara Category:Secondary Weapons Category:Update 15 Category:Tenno Category:Dual Sidearms Category:Weapons Category:Hybrid Weapons Category:Slash Damage Weapons